OnE MoRe YeAr YoUnGeR !
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: I won't say anything about this fic... Coz u all know what is this fic all about. I would just request you all to just plz read it once not for me but for ANSHA Di... JUST READ it l assure u that u won't regret reading it...Thanks...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Ok so it's her B'day today..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHU DI" Love u muuaahh!...!:):) Yehhpee!**

 **"16th JULY 2015"...Its THE day for me...**

 **So as I planned its specially for you Ansha di...**

 **Well l asked everyone to tell me what do they feel about di as a person or whatever they feel about her...and trust me the kind of response I got was just so overwhelming.**

 **I don't know its the first time that I am getting nervous before writing a fic hope that u like it and Ansha di u too..**

 **Ok so let's start...**

 **Well l asked everyone to tell me what do they feel about di as a person or whatever they feel about her...and trust me the kind of response I got was just so overwhelming.**

 **Ab aaisa tu ho nhi sakta ki maine aap logo se pocha ki aap ansha di baare kya feel karte hai aur mai unke Co-stars se na pochu so here we go...**

 **...**

 **Namaste!** Swagat hai aap sabka ek baar phir U,Me and TV (it's a show) par, aap log hai mere yaani Sukriti k saath...Aaiyeh aaj aap ko le chalte hai CID k set par jaha kuch hone wala hai..aaiyeh dekhte hai kya?...

 **(It was a open space kind of thing...Camera focusing on the people running here and there)**

Sukriti(reporter)- Subah k 6:30 am bhaj rahe and yeh kya aaisa kyu lag raha hai jaise koi tofaan aane wala hai...hello koi hai ? kya ho raha hai?...

Abhay abhay(Apna nikhil)!(She shouted)

Abhay- Jee!

Sukriti- Kya aap hamare darshko ko bata sakte hai kya ho raha hai yaha?

Abhay- Buchal aane wala hai..

Sukriti- matlab?

Abhay(while smiling)- Aaj ansha ka b'day hai and hum log usse surprise karna chahte hai but I don't think so kyuki jaaisa aap sab dekh sakte hai kuch bhi ready nhi hua hai..Janvi (shreya) cake lanne gayi hai vo bhi subah k 6:30 bhaje dekhte kya hota hai...

Sukriti(facing the camera)- oh! Tu yeh baat hai Aaj hai hamari apni barbie doll ka b'day and sarri CID zoro shoru se lag choke hai taiyaariyo mai...

 **Camera moves towards Shraddha ( tarika)...**

Sukriti- Hii!

Shraddha- Oh! Hi...

Sukriti- Shraddha aaj ansha ka b'day mai but sab itna tense kyu hai...?

Shraddha-Tense tu hona hi padhega..mujhe dekhyeh I am sweating. Hum sab log set par 6 bhaje aa gaye thhe and tab se idhar udhar bhaag rahe hai.. sab log arrangments mai abhi bhi busy hai..

Sukriti- Itni badi planning kyu?

Shraddha- Actually jab bhi hum mese kisi ka b'day hota hai tu ansha is always like ki hame kuch special plan karna chahiyeh and she always do something that is so unexpected..so aaj hum kuch aaisa kar rahe hai jo usse kabhi nhi socha hoga..

Sukriti- That is really good ab bhai aaisi family tu apko bus CID k set par hi mil sakti hai...All the best shraddha..

Shraddha- Thx we need it...

Sukriti(facing the camera)- But guys abhi bhi thoda doubt hai ki subah k 6:30 bhaje hi kyu yeh surprise...Arrey shivaji sir...

Shivaji sir ( lovely ACP)- Jee boliyeh...

Sukriti- Sir first of all its an honour talking to u..sir plz logo ko batainge aap yeh surprise abhi kyu de rahe hai I mean itni jaldi..

Shivaji sir- Actually Aaj boss ne (BP sir The director) 7o'clock ki shooting rakhi hai..issleyeh Ansha bhi 7 bhaje aaigi..issliyeh..

Sukriti- Thank u soo much sir...

Shivaji sir- Pleasure...

Sukriti( facing the camera)- Ok dosto yaha tu surprise ki planning chal rahi hai hum bhi ek break k baad yu gaye aur yu aae...

 **...Ad Break...**

Sukriti- Hello and welcome again oh! God 7 tu baje gaye matlab ab hamari b'day girl kabhi bhi aa sakti hai...

 **(Moving towards Adi sir and daya sir...)**

Sukriti- Our famous Duo..sir kya lag raha hai...kya apka surprise pura hoga...

Adi( abhijeet sir)- well sarri arrangements tu ho gayi hai and ab hum sirf Janvi ka aur ansha ka wait kar rahe hai...

Sukriti- Arrey ha vo tu cake laane gayi thi...

Daya- ya actually hame kal decide kiya tha ki hamese koi cake banaga...aur Ajay(pankaj) ne bola ki vo banaega...but vo cake apne ghar par bhool k aaya hai..so janvi vohi lene gayi hai...

Sukriti- Oh! I see sir aap hamare viewers ko kuch kahenge...

Duo- Keep watching and loving CID and they shared a laugh...

Sukriti(facing towards the camera)- Ok so sarri planning ho gayi kami hai tu sirf b'day girl ki aur cake ki..hehe!

 **And finally janvi came in with the cake after few minutes 3 more people came in...but who? Sab tu already aa chuke hai..ek minute there face are not new...OH! GOD they are non other than our dashing ex-CID officers Rajat, Kevin, and dushyant...**

 **And and and finally dekho vo aa gayi meri Ansha di aa gayi...**

 **(Camera is still rolling)...**

Everyone- HaPpY BiRtHdAy AnShA...!

 **Ansha di ko tu almost 440 volt ka zakta lag gaya...**

 **Obivously guys..she did not expected that not only her co-star but even the production team would be so Enthusiastically be a part of it..**

 **Everyone wished her and they cut the cake...and no party is ever over without selfies...haha!**

(Ok so now the scene is like everyone is seating in a semi- circle and sukriti is In there front along with the camera...)

Sukriti- finally we have our whole cid team together along with 3 Old officers...

Gaurav(kevin)- Old..kya mai aapko old lagta hu..( Everyone laughed)

Sukriti(smiled)- No not at all..I mean to say..ex-cid officer better?

Gaurav(smirk)- ya much better..

Sukriti- ok so aap teeno yaha was it planned or anything else...?

Vikas(Rajat)- No it wasn't actually a plan..mai BP sir baat karta rehta ho tu unhone bataya ki aaise aasie hum sab ansha ka b'day celebrate kar rahe hai..so I joined them...

Sukriti- Mahinder aap kaise..?

Mahinder(Dushyant)- I never miss any celebration..so yeh mai miss nhi kar sakta tha...Ansha is a very dear friend to me...tu uska b'day miss karna tu impossible...

Gaurav- And mujhe mahi (this is what he calls him) ne bataya tu dekho ham sab tapak gaye...(Everyone smiled)

Sukriti- Ansha how r u feeling?

Ansha Di- It's such an amazing feeling I never expected this...thank soo much guys.. Thank u soo much

Ajay(in dramatic way)- Ab rolai gi kya pagli..:(:(

Sukriti- Aaj after a long time puri CID team ek sath hai so hamare viewer ki ek wish thi so if u all don't mind...

Aditya- Plz go ahead

Sukriti- Ok then I would like u all to tell one thing that u like about Ansha or anything u don't like...fair enough?

 **Everyone nodded...Roll camera action…**

Sukriti- Lets us start with u BP sir...

BP sir- Ansha k barre mai main kya kahu she is an amazing actor...Always ready with her dialogue. Actually she is not just an actor on the set but also a part of my management team...unko help karti rehti hai..She just keeps herself busy in the sets yeh dekhkar mujhe accha lagta hai...

Sukriti- Daya..

Daya- Jissa ki BP sir ne kaha she is a fab actor. Jab hame sir ne kaha ki ansha aane wali hai tab sirf Aditya usko jaanta tha and he was very confident but her being a part of CID...

Aditya- Ha I guess mai ansha ko pechle 7 saalo se jaanta ho right Ansha?

Ansha- Ya sir...Actually mai aur aditya sir neighbours hai...and mai CID dekhkar hi badi hui hu.

Aditya- And its was her dream to work with CID...

Shivaji sir- Bubbly, energetic and she has a positive approach to everything. Agar aap sabko yaad ho tu ek scene tha jismai Ansha Daya k sath car mai hai and then vo dursi car vo rokti hai...Its was difficult and first try mai nhi hua kuch problem aa rahi thi And boss ne kaha ki change karte hai but she was very determined ki nhi vo karegi and usne kiya.

Sukriti- WOW! Ansha ur a rockstar (that's soo true..:):) ) Janvi..

Janvi- Well usually mai aur ansha itna scene space share nhi karte but still mera shraddha pooja Ansha aur amaani ka ek group hai...so we enjoy..She is a beautiful soul to work with..

Shraddha- I love working with her...And the episode moth ka chakaravyu in which she along with some of the officers were injured (the one in which building collapsed and sachin daya and abhijeet sir and purvi were inside that building 5/6/15 Mujhe toh almost heart attack aa gaya tha…I literally screamed when that building collapse) usmai ek chota tha scene tha mera aur ansha ka till date best scene hai..

Ajay- Yeh bohot buri hai...even koi tiring scene ho uske baad bhi yeh ek corner mai jaati hai and apni books padhti hai...And I am like koi kaise itni books padh sakta hai...

Ansha Di- Kya problem hai yaar...

Sukriti- Ok so last bu not the least Dinesh sir.

Dinesh sir(freedy sir)- Bp sir ki kripa se mere aur ansha k beech ek alag sa connect hai...and wo mujhe bohot accha lagta hai...Ansha bohot hi sweet aur acchi ladhki hai...

Sukriti- Thank you so much everyone...I hope maine aapka zada time waste nhi kiya...

BP sir- nhi nhi aaisi koi baat nhi hai. Thank you so much aao yaha par aai

Sukriti- My pleasure...

 **After few hours...at 1 o'clock...**

 **(Scene:- An personal interview)**

Meghna- Hello and walcome to our show "Celebs Celebrate" today we have a very special guest with us Ansha Sayed . Ansha first of all a Very happy birthday..!

Ansha Di- Thank you soo much...

Meghna- Aaj mai TV par dekha aapki team ne jo aapko surprise diya that was wonderful.. Isn't it ?

Ansha Di- Ya ofcourse it was wonderful and very special indeed...Today is totally a surprise day for me. Early in the morning mum and dad surprised me. They don't live with me...but they surprisingly came...and then on the set.

Meghna- Well Ansha abhi aapke surprises khatam nhi hue hai...Shyam(she called her crew member) vo surprise le aao...

 **It was a big basket with a red and white ribbon on it…It contained some placards…**

 **Chalo dekhte hai unn placards mai kya hai…**

Anshadi- Woohh yeh kya hai…?

Meghna- I know I know aap aur meri pyaari audience bhi janna chahti hai ki kya hai issmai but uske liye aapko hamare kuch sawalo ka jawab dena hoga…fair enough ?

Ansha di- Ok..jaldi pocho I am very eager to know kya hai unn placards mai…

(Credits: )

 **Meghna- Tell us something about yourself... ?**

Ansha di- I am happy playing Purvi in CID and I am a chilled out, easy going and relaxed person in real life.

 **Megha- Tell us something about your early life. How did acting happen to you?**

Ansha di-After completing my graduation, someone approached me for acting. I was more interested in Mass media and accounts so I asked my father about it and he said if you wish to give it a try then you can go ahead. I did few episodics in Aahat, then Laagi Tujhse Lagan and few other shows and now here I am, playing the character of Purvi in CID.

 **Meghna- How has been your journey as officer Purvi so far?**

Ansha di- Its been amazing so far and I know that it will be amazing for me always. Purvi for me is Ansha because Purvi is also focused about her work just like Ansha is. I am very happy to do CID and I wish to do it forever.

 **Meghna- Do you think that CID is a turning point for your career?**

Ansha di- Yes, definitely it is a turning point for my career because it has given me the recognition and lots of love and respect. Its a pleasant experience to work with this team. All the actors in the team including the crew and the production team is so lovely that anyone who will come here won't like to leave.

 **Meghna- Which has been your most challenging task portraying Purvi so far?**

Ansha di- I remember one scene, in which I was on a harness and I was hanging. It was like the scariest experience for me. I was hanging and from one side, Daya sir (Dayanand Shetty) was holding my hand and Abhijeet sir (Aditya Srivastava) from the other side. I got goosebumps and I was scared thinking what if this harness will break (laughs)!

 **Meghna- Anything which you have learned from the character of Purvi?**

Ansha di- I have get to learn a lot of things like I have learned to run. I was wearing a saree while doing Laagi Tujhse Lagan and here, I have to wear shirts and trousers and run. I know how to run but Purvi taught me to sprint and how to slap. I discuss a lot with my co-actors and get to learn a lot from all of them. Purvi has given me a new family.

 **Meghna- How do you feel being a part of the long running successful show CID?**

Ansha di- The people on the sets of CID are so humble despite being part of the longest running show which holds a record in the record books. I am so proud and honored to be a part of the show. Being a part of this show is just like I am getting an award every day.

 **Meghna- Your best performance till date?**

Ansha di- It was 'CID Mein Gaddar' episodic which was a Purvi centric episode. I did my best in it.

 **Meghna-What kind of bonding do you share with your co-actors?**

Ansha di- I share a great bond with everyone on the sets like ACP sir, Abhijeet sir and I have a lot of respect for them. Daya sir is like a friend and I share a very special bond with Tarika, as she is just like me on the sets. She is _bindaas_ and sweet. I don't get much to shoot with Shreya but whenever I do, then its just like a girls gang on the sets with me, Tarika (Shraddha Musale) and Shreya. Hrishikesh Pandey and Shreya are very good co-actors to work with.

 **Meghna- What are your interests other than acting?**

Ansha di- Watching movies, driving, and listening to music. I like reading but not that much.

 **Meghna- Define Ansha in one word.**

Ansha di- Energetic.

 **Meghna- Last question I know ur getting a bit restless…What kind of roles are you looking forward to play?**

Ansha di- I am very happy doing Purvi and I would like to focus on Purvi only. I am not really interested in doing _saas bahu_ sagas since I am happy doing a crime show…(Plz..continue doing this..and don't u dare to leave CID di…)

Meghna- Ok now surprise time…Ansha do with honor plz open them…

 **The moment she opened and realized what it was she had already gone crazy…due to happiness and excitement..**

 **Guys it was ur heart written out on the placards…**

Ansha di- Oh! My goodness I can't believe this u guys really did that..oh wow! I mean this is the greatest surprise ever an actor could get…Thank u soo much for this..and for sure this is gonna be my bestest gift ever…

Meghna- Our pleasure Ansha…plz read them aloud..aakhir hum bhi toh dekhe kya kya likha kya aapke fans ne…

 **Ansha di began reading them…**

Shweta04;-

Mere kuch chhoti lafz se ansha di ko describe nahi kiya nahi jaa sakta...but still I'm trying...ansha di sudnt be compared wid anyone else. she is one of its kind; she is unique and so she is my ideal...sh eis pretty, cute, gorgeous...she is smart, brave, and intelligent...she is kind gentle and polite too...she has that X factor for which she suits the role of CID Cop Purvi perfectly...she looks beautiful in dressing style and hair style...without make up too, she's pretty beyond magination...her bubbly and friendly nature is another cause of attraction...she has that incredible ever charming smile that can kill many hearts...she has beautiful sharp, brown eyes which draws people towards her like a magnet...  
Everyone from child to old people are fans of her acting...she is such a versatile actress...every kind of role suits on her from atypical indian bahu to a rough and tough inspector...her dialouge delivery is fabulous and her dancing skills her flawless...  
she is so much down to earth and such a pure soul...  
I TREAT HER AS MY ELDER SISTER...SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME...YOU CAN SAY SHE IS THE WORLD TO ME...I CAN DO NYTHING FOR HER AND I MEAN IT...IF SOME DAY I GET TOMEET AND TALK TO HER THAT WUD BE MY BEST AND LUCKIEST DAY...I JUZ LUV HER SO MUCH...ANANYA DI, DONT GET ANGRY OR JEALOUS ON ME BUT I JUZ CANT HELP IT...I LUV HER TOO MUCH...I WANNA SEE HER AMAZING SMILE ON 16TH JULY...  
SO PLZ MAKE HER SPECIAL DAY MORE SPECIAL WID WHT U HAV PLANNED FOR HER...[WO TOH AAP WAISE BHI KAROGI, MUJHE KEHNE KI ZAROORAT NAHI THI...:P]  
& LASTLY I WUD SAY...EAST OR WEST, MY DARLING ANSHA DI IS THE BEST! SHE IS THE BEST IN THIS UNIVERSE AS SHE IS MY DIDI...THREE CHEERS FOR HER...LOTZ AND LOTZ AND LOTZ OF LOVE AND BEST WISHES FOR HER BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE...LUV U TO THE INFINITY ANSHA DI...MUAHH! :* :* :*

 **(*Something is burning..is that u…Hahah! I am just kidding thanks…Love u)**

iCoco Girl :-

I think this is the first time we're having a large-scale, proper birthday celebration thread here for our dearest Ansha ma'am, one that she truly deserves. As such, I would also like to say a few humble words in addition to my heart felt greetings for her.

She is warm, friendly, sweet, protective, angelic beauty, extraordinary, elequent, remarkable, humble, chunky, irresistible, charismatic, sympathetic, and brilliant.

As her character, as Purvi, she is a cool combination of zeal, charm, audacity and unyielding energy, a gallant and brave officer, a loyal junior, gregarious colleague, soft spotted (especially to children in my episodes). Her wardrobe, body language are the apt of a cop.

As an actress, she is not of those arrogant and irritating actors. She is one of a very few of those who fit in every role because of charm and her beauty.

As just Ansha, (although I haven't met her but I would say those LUCKY fans, actors, actresses and crew members who have met her will admit), she is humble, compassionate, praise-worthy and protective elder sister.

As a daughter, she will definitely a perfect daughter, a loving sister and a loving charm and apple of the eye of her family.

Her voice; most unique  
Her smile; divine bliss  
Her style; beyond expectations  
Her acting skill; deserve standing ovation

Just to finish, I would like to wish a very happy and memoriable Birthay to Ansha ma'am. May you continue winning millions of hearts with your unique atics. May God bless you with sound health, ever lasting happiness, peace and success in your each action. Love you ma'am!  
Happy Birthday Ansha Sayed.

Lastly, in the words of Peter, "Beautiful in its conception, clinical in its excution."

 **(*iCoco Girl..Loved ur writing..U made me feel in love with her again...Thank u soo much. Love u)**

Mahi ( love daya) :-

I don't know from where shud I strt... Ansha Sayed I thnk the name is enough to make all her fans smile...  
She is not just " Purvi " we all see in our favorite programme CID... She is far beyond that even beyond our imagination.. We all love her not only bcoz she is good actor, or she is butiful but bcoz above all she is a good human being... I will not tell u her biography I am sure u must have till nw learnt that by heart...

She is the one who in Cid represent Indian girls. I must say that she proved the statement correct that " Girls and boys are equal " . In her character Purvi she despite of her personnel problems always saved her country many times...

What ever I heard about her that she is a noble person always ready to help all her friends , colleagues, and each and every person...

Uf.. I will keep on writing I think whole day will pass... But at last only I would say is...

Due to her I believe that...  
" LIFE IS NOT ABOUT NEVA FALLIN DOWN,  
BUT ITS ABOUT GETTIN UP AN MOVIN AHEAD UH FALL DOWN...  
BCOZ THIS WHAT LIFE IS ... "  
Thnxx...  
 **(* Mahi Mahi...Ahh! I am in love with u)**

Kv' Neha :-

Hmm. Ab ansha dii ke bare main kya kahoo? Jst wanna say...khud hi dekh lo.. neche likha hain...

Aankhein Hain Jheel Si, Yaan Koi Bhanwar Hai  
Aur Uspey Bindiyaan Jaise Ghazab Ki Sanwar Hai.  
Hai Is Qadar Unki Adao.n Mein Khumaari , Ki  
Jahan Bhi Jate Hain Hota Bas, Ajib Hi Manzar Hai.  
Jaane Kya Hoga Wo Jab Aayenge Be-parda Nazar  
Abhi Se Hai Haal Yahi Jabki , Woh Andar Hai.  
Kyun Na Karun Main, Unhe Dekh Tamanna Ki.

.  
Sarapa Sadgi Bhara Bas , Woh To Samandar Hai.  
Jab Nahi Hota Unka Khayal To Lagta Hai Yun Ki  
Jaise Dil-Dil Nahi Mera , Bas Koi Khandar Hai.  
Sochti Hoon Kitni khushnashib Hun Main Shihab  
Ki Khuda Ne Baksha Mujhe Aisa, Hasin Dilbar Hai...  
This is wht I feel abt her eyes..

.  
Sarapa Sadgi Bhara Bas , Woh To Samandar Hai.  
Jab Nahi Hota Unka Khayal To Lagta Hai Yun Ki  
Jaise Dil-Dil Nahi Mera , Bas Koi Khandar Hai.  
Sochta Hoon Kitna Khushnashib Hun Main Shihab  
Ki Khuda Ne Baksha Mujhe Aisa, Hasin Dilbar Hai.  
Abt her smile...

Tere Aane Se Sath Khushbu Ka Hawao Se chhut Jata Hoga...  
Suraj Bhi Dekh apka Noor Samunder Me Dub Jata Hoga...  
Jab Jab Benaqab Dekha Hoga apko Chand Ne Aye Meri Jaan...  
Yakeen Kar Chand Bhi Sarma Ke Badalo Me Chup Jata Hoga...  
Itni Asim Roshni He apki Ek Ek Nazar Me Aye Meri Jaan...  
Ki Dekhkar Gurur Un Sitaaro Ka Bhi Ek Pal Me Tut Jata Hoga...  
Likhte Waqt apke Adaao Ka Har Ek Alfaaz Aye Meri Jaan...  
Hath Us Kaatib -e- Taqdeer Ka Bhi Shayad Ruk Jata Hoga...  
Dekhkar apki Masumiyat Ka Har Ek Andaaz Aye Meri Jaan...  
Khud Husn Bhi Tere Aage Ibadat Me Zuk Jata Hoga...  
Abt her beauty...

nw..  
Ansha Dii...my idol...har cheez I love abt u. Shabdon main bata nhi sakti thi isiliye shayari kar rahi hun... :) pple will pair u wid Kavin...which I lovee! Love him! Kv, rajat, vineet, sachin...bt kv aur apki bat hi alag hain! U both jz rox! Ha bt I like u jst as Purvi..and kavi! Apki aanko main ek ajeeb se chamak hain...ap jab chalti hain..sab sab kuch tham jata hain! Jab hayse...sab log dekhte reh jaate hain! Ap jab ruke...sab kuch ruk jaye...Dii..I dnt knw ab wht shuld I say...I m a hugest fan sry AC of Purvi...a.k.a. ansha! I jst wish I culd meet u 1ce! Ek bar...par shayad ths nt possible. :D :D. Jst wanna say...the day u were born...god had cried...as he left the only star he had...on earth forever...tht day earth was blessed by a star like u...  
love u Dii!  
tkcr keep smiling! Muaahh!  
Kv and Purvi hugest fan... Love kv and Purvi! Gkk! Muah! Ansha mam! Tight hugs! Wanted to write much more...bt I dnt hv much time na..to express hw much I love u...I ssly dnt knw 16th tak rahungi bhi ya nhi...

LOVE UR HUGEST SUPPORTER...  
*Neha*

 **(*I genuinely want Ansha di to read this ..Thx)**

:-

A chilled out, easy going and relaxed person In Life.. Adventure is an adrenaline push in her blood and feeling alive..Most Favorite Adventure in Life.."Water Skiing and Bungee Jumping." I Describe Herself In Short As an "Energetic" Person.. !

Cute, talented, beautiful, angelic, barbie doll Ansha :  
A - Adorable  
N - Natural beauty  
S - Sharp Minded  
H - Hard Working  
A - Adventure Loving

Ansha Sayed is The Lady Royal, Cute Princess with a Beautiful Heart and an Evergreen Smile.. She is very Down-to-Earth person..

On 30rh July, 2011 many pearls and diamonds appear on the TV screen and it was the day when this Cute Angel (Ansha Sayed) with her smartness and boldness appeared as "Inspector Purvi on the Longest Running Sony TV's crime thriller CID"

Beautiful, smart, Spunt and X Factor that would enthrall and captative us for times to come. She is a decisive, unyeilding woman and a Elixir of charm and beauty, she was masquerading pretty nightclub-going girl but her main objective was to catch a drug pedlers' gang red handed. And she performed this job quite well.

Personally I have associated the actors and actresses as irritating, arrogant, disrespectful and brash people who just throw tantrums for fun and act as if they own the world but Ansha is quite far of this conception. She is humble and simple, aknowledges everyone of her co-stars and fans as her family.

She is friendly, warm and most of all sweet. She is like a sweet, protective and caring elder sister.

Her smile is just divine; I have never seen such a beautiful smile in my entire life, I spent.

Now I am going to tell her all qualities and if they are counted the total would be at infinity, as she is the most finest God's creature.  
1\. Simple  
2\. Humble  
3\. Angelic  
4\. Fellowshipped  
5\. Courageous  
6\. Loyal  
7\. Enchantingly divine smile  
8\. Unique  
9\. Her voice AWESOME; She can effortlessly make it soothing as frangrant or deadly as lightning bolt as is demanded.  
10\. Stunts and disguises scenes brilliant  
11\. Daredevil  
12\. Cheerful  
13\. Lady Dabang  
14\. Charming  
15\. Compassionative  
16\. Joyous  
17\. Memoriable  
18\. Won hearts of millions of CIDians  
19\. Having a hunderd $ smile  
20\. Insepearable pillar of CID  
21\. Valient  
22\. Skillful  
23\. Brave  
24\. Bold  
25\. Master of expressions  
26\. Powerful  
27\. Majestic  
28\. Innocent  
29\. Lovely  
30\. Having a killer smile  
31\. Vibrant cop  
there are many other but my hands acheing after typing so much, I wish someone could write this for me as I have to make many more.

A Poem From Me To One Of My Favorite Actoress Ansha:-

On this joyful wondrous day, we present our tribute,

To a gem, a shining ray, as tough as she is cute,

An officer brave and bold, her loyalty most steady,

Impressive from start, behold, it's been two years already;

With an entrance verily apt, she left a strong impression,

Spirited and quick to adapt, with many a great expression,

Memories of a tragic past can't hope to weigh her down,

No matter the hurdles cast, her duty stands renown,

Agile as a leaping deer, quick as a  
youthful colt,

Brave without a hint of fear, sharp as a lightning bolt,

Valiant and upholding truth, talented with the gun,

Combating the vile uncouth until justice has won,

Skilled in words and questioning, self-controlled likewise,

Aiding seniors' reasoning, accomplished in disguise,

Selfless in thought and action, fearless to sacrifice,

Fitting in without traction, her loyalty precise,

Unhesitant in the face of dares, into the realms beyond,

With the ACP she shares a very special bond,

With Shreya she gets along like a sister verily,

With the team she does belong,  
seamless as family,

Her eyes shine like oceanic pearls, with enthralling entwine,

Her hair flows like the cosmic whirls, her smile is just divine,

A voice simply impeccable, powerful and yet warm,

Like something out of a fable, majestic as a storm,

A respectful bow to her, an upholder of law,

Be it with splendor or tears, she leaves us up in awe,

For she is our dear Purvi, our bonding shall break never,

May a pillar she always be, in C.I.D  
forever.

 **(* I think there is no doubt that this is indeed the bestest of all…And my personal favorite too….Love u!)**

Ananya D. :-

Ansha sayed-got innocent charm on her face..she is one of the finest actress i hv ever seen...she is very kind hearted..she has a pretty face..i like the way she talks & carry herself...i like her bcz she is so composed,intelligent and humble..i like her simplicity & her smile..specially dimple...i feel honesty in the way she acts...she is like an angel ...angel on earth...she is so cute...i like her personality ,her expressions...everything jst each & everything related to her...lv u ansha di ...she is the best...

 **(*Obvio…She is the best…ur a sweetheart dear…)**

Rk:-

I will only say that Ansha di, for me, is the elder sister I never had. If one had told me before that someday I will love an actress so much, I would've laughed calling it a joke. But Didi made it happen. She no longer is just my favourite actress. My heart has fully, unconditionally and easily accepted her as my own sister, a part of my family. I know I will never be able to fully express what she means to me and nobody but others who equally love her, will be able to understand. Some things are best left unsaid and just expressed, the way our Didi does with her sweet eyes. I pray she is blessed with all the happiness and peace in the world, that her gentle smile never fades from her lips. And that our bond with her, is forever maintained strong.

I personally am not a fan of pairing/romance so, if possible, I would request you to do a story which shows both the stronger and human side of Purvi, showing her as an idol of female power. And also showing her bonding with the duo, ACP sir, Freddy sir and all. But its your wish. :-) Thank you so much, Ananya. I felt really happy seeing so much love and respect for our Didi.

 **(* Love and respect for u too man…killed it..)**

Crazyforpurvi:-

hey she is my love in entertainment world...i heartily love her... she is my favorite as a purvi and also in many all other characters...love u ansha ma'am... hope so you provide a best story on my jaan b'day...and i also love all those who loves her...so love u too dear.

 **(*I am soo sure vo sirf aapki nhi balki bohot logo ki jaan hai….Thanks for ur participation…love u)**

Rajvigirl :-

ANSHA SAYED...for me,the best actress on television is  
Ansha mam.  
I just love her a lot(as a fan...a very big one).  
She is awesome.  
It is like she is the only one who keeps me glued to the screen.  
I love everything of hers,clothing style,the way of speaking,acting skills,interests and many other things...in short everything.  
EAST OR WEST OUR ANSHA MAM IS THE BEST  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANSHA MAAM  
I LOVED U,LOVE U and WILL FOREVER LOVE U...

 **(* East or west ur d best….Thanks for ur humble words…)**

kavi-fan :-

Ansha di is sooo cute...her personality, her expression, her way of speaking, her acting, her style...EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL...i dont see any flaws in her...she is the best girl in CID...aww she is sooo cute...i just love her like anything.

 **(* No one would ever see any flaw in her….Love u…)**

butterfly :-

she is beautiful awesome actor and confident  
i love her  
she is one of my inspiration.

 **(*Me too she is my inspiration also….love u)**

Puza :-

I m also fan of purvi di...she is so beautiful n cute..

 **(* She is indeed...love)**

Cute Diksha :-

As an actor...only one word comes to my mind for ansha mam...and dat is perfection..

 **(Lots of love…**)**

pari :-

she is just awesome my favourite actor basically I am a reader of ff due to her I read every story in which she is present plz make her birthday special.

 **(* H** **ahah! Me too same pinch..thanks..)**

Aalia - sharrylina :-

well why don't you do something that she can also get to see? I think she has a twitter account. Don't know if it's real or not, but it would be a lot of fun making something for her that she can see.  
As a fan, I'll share a secret.  
There was this time, ( still is ) I really wanted to work with her, matlab I had this big fat craze of Ansha di. I loved ( love and will ) her smile, the way she acted, her anger and her actions.  
There was a time when CID was not interesting, I watched it only for her, I wanted to see her in action and that is how, I still watch it.  
Ansha di is the one who kept me glued to the screen.  
I will be waiting to see what you do for her, do PM me when you finish with your amazing work.

 **(* Crazy u r man…I'll join u then..as I also wanna work with her..)**

kalpanasido :-

She is not only actor she is not even a human she is an angel my angel my sweet cute ansha dii.

 **(*Soo true…but no she is only my angle only my…Haahah! I am just kidding…love u)**

Naaz :-

Hey Ananya I don't know you and also don't know me but in one way we are related to each other as I am also a big fan of Ansha Sayed.  
I really like her. MASHALLAH She is very beautiful, and her dimples enhances her beauty.  
She is very kind hearted. She is very versatile actor.

 **(* No doubt on that ur a big fan of hers…Thanks for ur words..)**

Rithima :-

Even I love ansha di very much and I don't have words to say about her...

 **(*No problem…aaisi badi badi stories mai aaisi choti choti baate hoti rehti hai….*wink*)**

iamdua :-

I love her . She is one of my favorite cop in CID. She is very beautiful. Her sugary smile is very beautiful. I wanna meet her but I am living in Pakistan now. I just love her and one more thing Happy birthday...

 **(* Thanku…for ur sweet sugary words…)**

Crazy4kevidareya :-

Yup... Me tooo excited well don't have even perfect woes to say about her ... Can say she Is a perfect soul... In show plus realife toooo... May her birthday being her many happiness in her life...

 **(* Thank u)**

KAVINSANJANA :-

It seems that u r really a big fan of purvi... I mean ansha... well she is actually one of the finest actress I have ever seen... waiting for the story...  
Luv u..

 **(*Love u too…and I am sure Anshu di would also love u)**

Khushi :-

Ansha di meri fav hai bohat badi fan hu unki mai jitni vo onscreen honest aur pyari hai utni hi vo real life me bhi hai unki ankhoo me ek sachayi hai :-) she is very down to earth person in real life also maine unhe sabse pahle laggi tujhse lagan " show me dekha tabhi se unki acting ki fan ho gayi aur jab se cid me purvi di ka role ker rahi hai tabse toh meri life ka part ban gayi hai i love u sooooooo much aapne jis imandari aur khoobsoorti se purvi ke role ko nibhaya hai, vo kabil-a-tarif hai Ansha di you are so beautiful aur apka heart ek dum pure hai thankyoi take care

 **(* Ohhh! How sweet... Love u)**

 **Finally its my turn…Well I would not write that I love u Ansha di or something like that but just one thing that would most probably some up everthing…**

 **ANSHU DI YOU ARE JUST EVERYTHING TO ME….I AM LUCKY THAT I COULD SHARE MY FEELING WITH ALL THE READERS…AND ALSO I COME TO KNOW WHAT OTHERS FEEL FOR U… I KNOW THAT WHAT ALL ME AND MY FELLOW READERS HAVE WRITTEN THAT DOES NOT NEED A PAPER TO EXPRESS ITSELF…WHAT WE FEEL DIRECTLY GOES TO U…WE ALL ARE ALWAYS THERE TO SUPPORT U… HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI…UR B'DAY IS JUST A MEDIUM FOR US TO EXPRESS UR LOVE…WE ALL COULD SAY, WRITE, AND EXPRESS THIS ALL TO U DAILY BUT THEN UR GONNA BE A LITTLE IRRITATED…if u don't believe me…aap sab writer se poch lo mai sabko kitna irritate karti ho aapni stories se…Heehee! I won't write much…I'll just write I love love and love u sooo much…and even more than that I Adore u...Thanks for being there always..**

 **Bus I Am sure aap sab bhi bore gaye honge…So FINALLY something that evry PuRVIAN would agree tooooooo….**

(Credits: CID Blog)

Inspector Purvi , Always inspires every CID PURVIans to be honest, brave and shows that strength of every girl to be on equal stand as that of man.(Episode where…She helped Abhijeet..Diamond wala)

Even her smallest moment of happiness makes you happy for weeks.

You can read in her eyes more than a thousand words ever said.

Your sadness goes away on seeing one pic of ,You Forget the people who hurt you.

You give utmost respect to your seniors.

You are ready to take any risks for your team-for your loved ones.

You Go on following Principle "Life toh upar neeche hoti rehti hai, jo haar na mane wohi asli queen hai"

Purvi is very calm and tries to understand the situation before coming out with her ,You Take decisions after a deep thinking and with cool mind.

You Love to say "Proud to Be CID PURVIans"

"Whenever you see any injustice going on, you are reminded of her words and action scenes and stand for justice.

"You feel as if your sister-family member is gonna come at your home at sharp 10 pm at ur home.

Tou are always alert and sharp minded while walking on road.

"You try to use some of dialogues of Inspector Purvi in your daily life like "Hume Tedhi Baat ko seedha karna aata hai" "CID Nihaathe pe goli nahi chalati" and tries to walk smartly like her.

You inspire the qualities of Loyalty , Obedience, and hard work of PURVI.

You use her Photo's to show your emotions-Sad, Happy, excited or satisfied and so on.

You Love to see smiling photos of her and it automaticaly makes you to smile.

You often feel like doing social activism or something for society's cause.

"You refer to Inspector Purvi or Ansha Didi as – Cute Barbie Doll of CID,Valiant Beauty, squillu didi, Angelic Pearl, Rare Daimond, Lady Dabang of CID, Lara Croft, Lady Diana of CID and so on.

When CID's Episode is coming to the conclusion every weekend, you long to see a final slap to the criminal by Purvi or a charming smile on her face.

These all are so true...

A/N- Thank you soo much everyone..for ur support, love and patience….This special fic would not have been possible without ur encouragement and response….Love u all for ur kind and humble attitude…I hope u would keep this up..and would continue loving me and Di… Lastly..Happy birthday di once again…I wish and hope that u achieve everything u aim for in ur life…Always keep smiling and keep us happy with ur brilliant and excellent work in CID…Love u soo much…*World tightest hug…*

Do review and share ur experience reading it with me...and I completely OK if u don't feel like...

 **I would just request eeveryone to dil we wish Purvi Di...coz that holds more importance for me than the number of reviews...**

 **Maybe what I have written does not reach her but I am sure our wishes will reach her...bless u all...thx**

Love -Ansha Di's Ananya…..(Aaj toh yeh likhna banta tha…*wink*)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you soo much guys...

icoco girl that's not the thing U have also written it amazingly...

Once again thank you...

Next update of IMP most probably..

And lastly ONCE AGAIN...Di happy birthday...Ur in Delhi right now...so close to me...Yeppehh!

Love you...

-Ananya


End file.
